chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Silvestor
Gabriel Silvestor was an evolved human. He was 32 when he died and had worked as a doctor in his local hospital. He was the child of Mrs. Millbrook and Samson Gray, and also the half-brother of Robert Max , Gabriel "Sylar" Gray and Daphne Millbrook. He died during the time that evolved humans were being hunted and were in hiding. History Gabriel was raised in England, and had studied medicine and became a doctor. He was given up for adoption by his father after his mother left, but when he was an adult she found him again, and he lived with her and cared for her until she died of cancer when he was 32. He manifested all 5 of his abilities over a few weeks when he was 22. A decade later, he learned about Primatech and was recruited to try to stop them by Joshua Evans. Afterwards, he attempted to find a cure for the virus after its release. When the hunting of evolved humans began, he was captured then rescued, and he hid in Russia with several others. At this time, he also learned the identity of his father, and met all three of his half-siblings. He was killed by some random group of non-evolved humans, who stabbed the back of his head, when he left the house during an eclipse. Evolved Human Abilities Energy Manipulation Gabriel could absorb energy from any type of source, although he may not have known of every potential source. He could then release it in bursts, shaped as waves or blasts. Gabriel only showed the ability a few times, though he also showed that he could sometimes transfer the absorbed energy into others, healing them. He showed that he could use it to identify evolved humans, as their abilities made their energy different in some undescribed way. The ability seemed to be quite powerful as it was able to knock people back when used offensively. However, he didn't use the ability much, and therefore didn't know it's true potential. Accelerated Probability This ability allowed Gabriel to see all the variables in a situation, work out the most probable outcome, and react to it fastly. An upside to the ability was that it allowed him to move quickly to act on the variables which he sensed, however not as fast as enhanced speed. Phasing Gabriel had the ability to pass through solid matter too. He mainly used this ability consciously. Gabriel was seen to pass through floors and walls up to great depth, and could also phase through fire. The ability could also be used to pass other people through solid objects whilst he was touching them. Gabriel could also use the ability defensively, phasing punches and projectiles through himself. Rapid Cellular Regeneration His other ability was called rapid cellular regeneration, and allowed him to heal instantly. The ability would heal any damage to his body, internal or external. It allowed him to heal from any wound automatically, except mental damage which would have had to have been healed consciously. However, Robert never suffered any mental damage to be healed. Any damage to his body would heal instantly, unless blocked by another ability. Gabriel's blood was also unique as it could be used to heal others who had suffered any damage to their body, or even bring people back to life who are dead, if they died recently and their body was still whole. He had to inject the blood into the person for this to work. As well, this ability allowed Gabriel to not age. He was only killed because this ability was at the time suppressed by an eclipse. Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion With this ability, Gabriel could freeze things in time for a short while, and''' '''cause things to explode. He did this by using his hands to gesture his intentions, and focusing on the target he wished to either combust or freeze in time. It is unknown how he would select whether to freeze or combust. It is known that his half-sister, Daphne Millbrook, will in future manifest this same ability. However, he never reached his full potential in using it. Physical Appearance Gabriel was of a muscular build and had light blue eyes. His light brown hair was cut short and he had some stubble. Category:Characters